itsagameofspinthebottlehashtagfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiel Is Wild
Kiel is Wild. Saturday 28, December 2013, Kyle had ran into someone over MSPARP who was advertising this chat. Still lacking an answer on how to find who was advertising, he had stuck around for over a month now. He had grown a healthy relationship, and is almost bound to be accepted into the family. He's known to Roleplay as 'R' from 'Warm Bodies', Loki Laufeyson from 'The Avengers' and Sonny from 'I, Robot'. He's internet-married to the wonderful Sum, and is happily one who loves to play around with everyone. He may get overprotective if someone's angered or saddened; but in all terms, he loves everyone in the Roleplay. Y'alls are beautiful kthxbia -Kiel More about Kiel Is Wild Kiel came in on Saturday, December 28 of 2013 and has been wild since. He can not be tamed. Ever. Characters Kiel roleplays: R The Zombie (Canon) Sonny The Robot (Canon) Loki Laufeyson (Canon) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Canon) Dark Link (Canon) Vio Link (Canon) Rin Okumura (Canon) Connor Kenway (Canon) Rioichi Cooper (Canon) Tennessee "Kid" Cooper (Canon) Sir Galleth Cooper (Canon) ~''Character info~'' Loki Laufeyson: He's a more silent type around the hive, and on the occasion he'll stop by, say hello and hang out with Acia. He's known to let Acia groom his hair, since she wishes to frequently, and will sometimes shift into a kitten and curl up by her. R The Zombie: A real lovable character to be around, this zombie will not go full out rage if angered and eat your insides. He'll head out and hunt for something to eat, though he wishes it isn't what he'll have to rely on. Sometimes he preys off the corpses that Dualscar brings home. He's one who lets Acia do his makeup to let him look more human. Sonny The Robot: A kind, gentle robot, he'll try to help out whenever he can. He loves climbing the hive and jumping off the roof into the snow. Since Karkat's passing, he's grown slightly attached to Kankri Vantas, hence when he said "If you need anything, /anything/ at all, I will help you in the best of my ability." When he was trying to calm the troll at the graves. He has slight pale gestures to mostly Kankri, Acia and Cassie, but they're shared with all the members of the family. He also thinks of Mindfang as a motherly figure, and Dualscar as a fatherly one, since he has no real father left. Hiccup: A fun-loving Viking man at the age of 20, he is a kind and generous type. His pegleg doesn't stop him from throwing a two-person party with Acia Makara, either! Dark Link: He's a mirror image of the dude, what else? He cooks! Vio Link: (Currently Ao No Exorcist AU) Calm and Collected, this Link with a purple tunic can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Rin Okumura: The Son of Satan, yes, but he's rather friendly to the residents of the hive. He loves getting his tail pet, and will occasionally hide in the cabinets when he's nervous. Connor Kenway: A Native American Assassin from the mid 1700's, he lost his mother at a young age, and had lived with Achilles Davensport since nine years after have passed. His full name, Ratonhnhaké:ton, was swapped for a much more simply one, hence the one he goes by now. He is the Captain of The Aquila, and is friends with mostly Acia Makara and John Egbert. He also loves to take people out for a ride on The Aquila so they can get some fresh air, American Revolution style. Rioichi Cooper: A Ninja Raccoon with a bamboo cane, armed with ninja stars and years worth of techniques. He invented Sushi. Ancestor of Sir Galleth Cooper and Tennessee "Kid" Cooper. "Kid" Cooper: A Cowboy Raccoon, descendant of Rioichi Cooper and Sir Galleth Cooper, armed with sweet-talking western sayings and a gun-cane, this sharpshooter is more fun than square-dancing with a Donkey! Sir Galleth Cooper: Ancestor of Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, descendant of Rioichi Cooper, Galleth is a medieval knight of a Raccoon. He is armed with a lance in the shape of a cane and a sword, along with chain and plate armor. "I guess you can say I need to keep.... Low-key. -Kyle"